Night At The Museum: Return Of The Chaos
by DiamondAndPearlStories
Summary: Larry has been fired, and there is no night guard. Considering what really happens every night, it is not so easy to simply find a replacement. On top of that, certain exhibits in particular claim to need only Larry back.
1. NaTM Preview

Night at the Museum

The sun set and the museum remained quiet as it always has since the departure of Larry Daley, or rather firing, upon arriving back in New York from London where Ahkmenrah had been left with his tablet, to stay with his parents in the British Museum. This has remained this way for three years until what everyone could probably call a coincidence. Ahkmenrah's return.

Not only this, but both of Ahkmenrah's parents had been transported here too, by Tilly whom took position as the night guard in the British Museum. She returned after the transference of the Egyptians to a permanent home and Ahkmenrah's first home after his death and captivity for over four thousand years. That night, with Tilly and the Curator of the Natural History Museum present, the exhibits held a party to celebrate Ahk's return, much to the surprise of the Curator who saw the secret of the tablet for the first time. Both of Ahk's parents were absent from the party, whereas Ahk remained throughout the night before returning to the tomb in which he began to share with his parents. At first it was a travelling expedition from England, before debate between the two museums. In exchange for Ahk and his parents, the Natural History Museum gave away Laaa, the Neanderthal whom had been created with Larry's features, two of the faceless soldiers, and the mammoth.

This is based on what happened after the third movie, starting with the ending credits, where Ahkmenrah returned for the traveling expedition of the British Museum.

Just a warning, there is a lot of Ahkmenrah- not just because he is my favourite character, but because he is one of the most important to the story development.

Enjoy


	2. Missing

The night had come, and the day guard had gone home for the day, the sun set and the exhibits came back to life as they did the night before. Only it started more quietly, before Dexter was up to his usual antics of stealing other peoples possessions, this time targeting Ahkmenrah's tablet, which he had successfully hidden before several other exhibits awoke. Ahkmenrah had spent the last half an hour searching the museum, asking around about the tablets location, although no one could give him any clues. Jededaiah and Octavius, however, suspected Dexter had something to do with it going missing, although Ahk knew he should not cast suspicions without proof.

"It is not right to suspect another being without proof, Jed." Ahk warned before turning away to resume searching.

"We know what Dex is like, you can hardly blame me!" Jed addressed to Octavius, who just shrugged his shoulders before turning their attention back to their own exhibits.

"My boy, still haven't found the tablet?"

Ahk turned around to see Theodore Roosevelt approach him on foot, from behind. Sacajawea was tending to his horse, Texas, back in his position where he freezes every day, or more specifically every morning when the sun rises.

"I have had no such luck yet, the miniature duo suspected Dexter." Ahk replied solemnly, before speaking again. "Have you seen him since awaking tonight?"

"I am afraid not, my friend, if I do I shall question him as to whether he had taken the tablet." Teddy offered.

"I appreciate your help." Ahk thanked before bowing and walking away to the African exhibits, where he assume Dexter spent a lot of his time.

He did not quite reach his destination, before chaos had arisen between the neanderthals and the Huns. Ahk saw that the faceless soldiers had intervened, but with no success in communicating with the Huns, Attila and his group. Ahk, speaking their language, gave them a clear warning which successfully sent the Huns back to their own exhibit. Ahk sighed, knowing that peace will sooner disappear than linger within the museum walls, which he knew everyone would like.

Reaching the African exhibits, something glistening in an artificial bush caught his eye, the gates had been left open, because everyone knew the animals had been tamed enough to not caught destruction or injury to anything or anyone. Instead of hesitating, he walked straight in, claiming to finish his business quickly before leaving them all to themselves. Picking up his tablet, and seeing it undamaged, he turned to leave, and saw that Dexter was watching him from one of the trees.

"I knew it was you, who else could it have been?" Ahk calmly claimed before walking past to leave. Dexter jumped onto his shoulder, but Ahk did not mind, instead he just continued back to the entrance of the museum where he can assure Teddy that the tablet was found and safe.

"Good job, my boy, continue to take good care of it."

"I will try." Ahk replied to the president, darting his eyes at Dexter who covered his face when he did so.

They took the journey to Ahkmenrah's tomb where his parents were polishing their treasure and placing them back into the glass cases which held them when daylight came.

"I have found the tablet in the African exhibits." He announced as he entered the walls most familiar to him out of anything in the modern world they woke up in.

"Your monkey friend is indeed troublesome, son." His father, Merenkahre, commented.

"Capuchin, he has always been like this, father. He means no harm." Ahk explained as he shooed the capuchin away from the tomb.

"This museum is interesting, my son, much more lively than the previous." Shepseheret said, approaching the father and son duo.

"At first it seems some do not get along well with others, but they are great friends with each other underneath the occasional disagreements from time to time. You learn to just go with it, or you don't and intervene before someone or something gets damaged." Ahk explained as he placed the tablet back on the wall behind the row of three tombs. His own always made him shudder as he walked by it to check on the tablet every so often.

"There seems to be an argument taking place now." Merenkahre commented as he and his wife walked out the tomb, possibly for the first time since arriving, Ahk thought. He followed when he realized it was more than just one.

"Ahk, my boy, you might want to do something about this." Teddy said as Ahk and his parents reached the staircase which overlooked the biggest room of the museum, the entrance. Teddy and Sacajawea were avoiding the fighting, while awaiting Ahk and his seemingly natural gift of leadership. Though to the two of them, Ahkmenrah seemed just as shocked to see what could happen within the space of a minute in time.

This story is complete, by the way, but I still would like to hear your thoughts on each chapter, perhaps what you think will happen next or a way to improve my writing skills? Either way I would deeply appreciate reviews as I upload chapters- which could take up to a week between chapters or just a day!

Enjoy!


	3. Conflicted

"What happened?" Shepseheret asked the president.

"I'm afraid I could not answer that, we simply lack a night guard to keep the peace within the walls." Teddy sighed

"We need Larry back." Ahk remarked calmly, surprising everyone.

"The Guardian of Brooklyn?" Merenkahre asked, trying to remember from three years ago if it were the man who reunited the family back together in England.

"He has moved on, son. More specifically fired from the 'tablet corrosion incident' which quite literally caused us all to lose our senses." Teddy explained.

"We do not know where he is or how to contact him." Sac finished.

"Attention, everyone!" Ahk exclaimed in attempts to attract the museums attention, with little success, being as Ahk was known to be one of the more peaceful and quiet residents of the museum.

"Attention!" Boomed a voice next to him, which he recognized as his fathers, though he was still shocked to hear his father still dominating, making obvious the title of Pharoah, Ahk did not mind though. His father nodded, and Ahk realized Merenkahre had given him the chance to speak whilst all attention was on the five bystanders.

"Everyone, why are we suddenly engaged in fighting? We started the night so peacefully. I demand an explanation." Ahk ordered, not dangerously but strictly.

"I'll tell you what happened! Gigantor happened! He ain't here anymore!" Jededaiah yelled. Despite his small size, miniature, he still had always been able to make himself heard.

"I'm afraid there is little chance Larry will return, after what happened three years ago." Teddy stepped up and explained.

"That ain't his fault!" Jed protested, slamming his foot of the reception desk he and Octavius were standing on.

"We all understand that, however the one who 'fired' Larry believed us to be no more than his special effects. This person had no knowledge of the tablets magic." Ahk reasoned.

"If I may? Why not show her?" Octavius weighed in more gracefully, opposite Jed's tempered arguments.

"We will see what we can do, there is no guarantee we will get Larry back, we may have to settle for a new night guard if our voices are not heard sincerely." Ahk responded, still calm.

Dexter came up behind the young Pharoah, and much to his surprise held the tablet before the teenage king. Ahkmenrah knew what Dexter was thinking, and complied.

"I will send you all back to your exhibits early tonight." Ahk declared, not accepting the arguments being thrown at him. In less than two seconds after this remark, the watching crowd saw how serious he spoke, and withdrew their arguments immediately. Ahkmenrah chanted quietly in Egyptian to the tablet, and it glowed as most of the crowd returned to their exhibits and frozen states. All who had been left, was Ahkmenrah, Merenkahre, Shepseheret, Teddy, Sac, Dexter, Attila, Jed and Octavius. Ahk tucked the tablet under his left arm, and led the group downstairs where they met with Attila, Jed and Octavius.

"First things first, we need to reach Larry for assistance." Teddy commented as he and Ahk walked side by side.

As they reached the office, they immediately headed to the phone, and with Teddy memorizing Larry's number in times where he was late for his night duty and chaos broke out, they heard the office phone ring on loudspeaker.

"This number is no longer available." This was the only voice to linger in the office for a few minutes.

"Maybe he changed his number, or worse." Ahk said, everyone looked at him knowing he just said something possibly inappropriate. "Too dark?"

"Who else should we contact?" Teddy said, shaking his head at Ahk's last comment.

"We could try the curator. He knows our secret with the tablet." Sac suggested, not speaking in a while.

Teddy entered his line number, and the phone had this time been answered by the familiar voice of the curator, a slightly stuck up man who refused to believe in the tablets magic until it glowed in his very hands, thanks to Tilly.

"Hello? Who is calling at this hour?!"

"Sir, it is I, Theodore Roosevelt, calling from the museum with others by my side. It seems we have an issue in our hands.

"Did you break anything? I specifically told you-"

"Everything is fine right now, but we fear things could get out of hand very soon. We need a night guard to retain the peace where we can't."

"You want Larry back. I have no power to bring him back, I would have to discuss with the chairwoman who fired him when you practically went mad three years ago! She wont believe in the tablets magic, sorry to tell you."

"Then we will show her." Octavius suggested.

"... okay, okay, you win. I will bring her the next time you wake up, just keep the crazier exhibits out of her way."

"We understand." Octavius replied before hearing the click of the phone being hung up on the other side.

"What now? We just wait?" Ahk asked the listening people around him.

"We must wait for tonight, there is nothing else we can do." Merenkahre instructed from behind Teddy.

"Then let us make sure the museum is as it should be, and go back to our own exhibits." Sac suggested.

"I agree, my dear." Teddy replied with a nod of his head.

The conversation ended and everyone, after a checkup on the dorment exhibits, returned back to theirs and reverted back to their original wax/polyurethane/mummified states. Ahkmenrah was last, as he used his tablet to do this, but ended up returning to his sarcophagus shortly before his own transformation, which he always found difficulty in doing, being claustrophobic. He sighed and closed the lid, and the museum fell silent as the night continued.


	4. Secretive

Days went past, where the museum remained unsuccessful of getting a night guard quite as kind and good as Larry, and the nights remained more heated than any of the exhibits liked, especially Jed who lost his temper more often over the more occasional arguments breaking out, and Ahkmenrah who had suddenly withdrawn from even his parents.

"There is nothing we can do, Jed." Octavius stated, standing in front of the cowboy who was seated by the railroad of the cowboy diorama.

"We got to find Gigantor! That's something we can do!" Jed protested, abruptly standing up to face Octavius.

"It is more complicated than that, friend, we are a hundred times smaller than the average human, there is the entire city of Manhattan to search, he may have even moved elsewhere by now. It is impossible."

"Are you really the type to give up? Do you even remember the night we got the tablet back from Cecil? The car blew up but we came back because of what?!" Jed argued.

"Larry had faith in us..." Octavius quietly answered.

"Right, and what about when that psycho Kahmunrah took me hostage, you did not give up trying to save me from that creep, did you?!" Jed continued.

"Again, I could not leave a friend in danger." Octavius replied again.

"Did we or did we not bring the tablet's power back three years ago?!"

"Actually we just caused trouble by falling through a grating, which led to the vents, to Pompeii where we almost-"

"Alright, alright! You get the last one! But my point is Laredo needs us!" Jed exclaimed before continuing with a lower volume. "And we need Larry Daley."

"I agree, we should do something." Spoke a voice which sent shivers down the miniature duo's spines.

"Ah! You heard what I said about-" Jed began before Ahkmenrah, who stood in the doorway at first before walking over the the cowboy display, interrupted.

"I know Larry means a lot to you guys, so I lend my assistance." Ahk quietly offered.

"... he meant a lot to you too." Jed realized, looking up at Ahk who suddenly said more in twenty seconds than for two nights in a row.

"I have done some research, Larry might have taught me to use modern day technology." Ahk continued as if he did not hear Jed's remark.

"What have you found?" Octavius asked.

"Just the state that Larry has moved to." Ahk replied.

"That's closer than anyone else has gotten so far, great job." Octavius complimented.

"Once I find out his specific address, I will inform you, then we will go and find him-" Ahk rambled.

"Woah, easy there Ahk! Are you suggesting leaving the museum, enter another state in this huge country, bring Larry back BEFORE sunrise?!" Jed exclaimed.

"I will gladly go alone, but if you both are willing to risk your lives for the sake of the museum, then tell me. Whether or not you accompany me, I will still make the journey." Ahk warned before speed walking out of the room, but not before stopping, looking back, and adding onto his sentence. "No one else knows, I ask that it stays that way."

"Well, he did not seem to mind the remark you made about his brother." Octavius said before walking back to his half of the giant display, leaving Jed bewildered of the teenagers sudden daring side, being as everyone knew Ahkmenrah as quiet and not one for breaking or even bending the rules.

Since leaving Jed and Octavius, Ahkmenrah headed straight to the office, which Larry changed into his uniform the first day be worked in the museum, there was a computer there, which held records for all the night guards that worked there, although the only named he recognized were Cecil, Gus, Reginald, and of course Larry. He took no notice of Dexter who had broken in before his entrance, until he jumped up onto the desk and made Ahk jump.

"Dexter, what is your business here?" Ahk asked in a rushed voice, minimizing the search he had begun in the digital archives of employees.

Dexter just stared at him intensively. Ahk sighed.

"Do not let anyone know, but I am looking for Larry, Dex." Ahk confessed, looking around for anyone else who might be here.

Dexter only climbed on Ahk's shoulder, but made it obvious to the Egyptian that he wanted a part in the operation.

"I only confirmed he lives in New Jersey, which is only next to New York, where we live, which is a good start." Ahk explained to the capuchin.

Dexter suddenly took off, startling Ahk who almost closed the search before attempting to give chase, when he saw in small letters the name of a university. Memorizing it, he erased all evidence of being in the room, and ran after Dexter.


	5. Discovered

Teddy decided to act as night guard, along with Sacajawea and Merenkahre (two natural leaders and a peacemaker).

"It seems tonight is rather settled, compared to the last few." Teddy declared to the Pharoah, as he stepped off Texas to speak face to face on the same level.

"I do admit there is still a need for concern. Not only has Ahkmenrah started being secretive and independent, Jededaiah and Octavius both appear to be keeping something secret in their conversations." Merenkahre commented.

"There is very little that Ahkmenrah has told us about himself, but I admit it is very unusual for Jed to be so quiet about his thoughts." Sac weighed in gracefully.

"The capuchin- Dexter- has stopped with his mischief lately too." Shepseheret said.

"I suppose that is to be expected." Teddy said with neutral expression on his face. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks plastered on their faces.

"What do you mean by that?" Merenkahre asked, breaking the silence.

"When Larry started working here, he had a shaky start, but within the first week, he brought Jed and Octavius together, you may be surprised to know they were enemies at one point," Teddy began explaining, everyone nodded. "Then we have Ahkmenrah who had been trapped in his sarcophagus for over fifty years since arriving at the museum, to be released by Larry, who he shared an especially deep friendship with from the start, indebted to Larry for his release," Merenkahre, with a more stern face since learning this, nodded for Teddy to continue." Dexter and Larry once were enemies but they soon began caring so much about each other, though Dexter had much strangeness in expressing his affection towards Larry."

"For what reason has my son been confined within the space of a sarcophagus for such a long period of time?" Merenkahre questioned.

"He was the only real human exhibit we had in this museum, before you came, and the three night guards before Larry's time decided it was to risky to allow a real Pharoah to roam the world, with everybody's safety on the line. Forgive me for my misunderstanding. We really couldn't risk finding out what kind of a ruler Ahk was in his time." Teddy regretfully explained.

"You are forgiven." Merenkahre stated, his facial expression remaining the same.

"What do we do now?" Sac asked.

"We talk to them all individually?" Shepseheret suggested.

"I think it will be more effective to round them all up, we meet in Ahkmenrah's tomb in ten minutes." Teddy suggested. "I will find Jed and Octavius, my dear, you locate Dexter, and if you both could head to the tomb- I suspect Ahk will be there already." Teddy instructed.

Seconds later they all split up to find their friends. As a coincidence, Dexter ran straight into Sacajawea's arms as both rounded the corner of a corridor, she refused to let him go, as she headed to Egypt.

Teddy was far less lucky, being as the ones he assigned himself to locate were only a couple of inches tall, in a huge museum. He headed towards one of the most likely places they would spend time- the office Larry began work from. Reaching the door, he heard the familiar voices of Jed and Octavius, and waited to know what their discussion concerned.

"All we got to do is catch a train into New Jersey and find Gigantor at the University!" Jed reassured.

"In between sun set and sun rise, that is almost impossible, and extremely risky, Jededaiah." Octavius replied with hesitation in his voice.

"So it seems you found Larry, I don't suppose Ahkmenrah and Dexter have anything to do with this?" Teddy asked as he walked into the room, surprising the miniature men.

"How much did you hear exactly?" Octavius asked with a tremor in his voice.

"Enough. Come with me and you'll understand." Teedy replied. Allowing the Cowboy and Roman onto the palm of his hand, much to their reluctance.

Ahkmenrah's parents headed straight to their tomb, which was currently being shared with Ahkmenrah. He was there and playing carefully with the dials on his tablet.

"My son, we thought we would find you here." Merenkahre greeted as they walked in.

"Father, you were looking for me?" Ahk replied with confusion.

"Indeed, we are worried son." Shepseheret stated as his parents approached him sitting front of his sarcophagus, tablet in hand. He stood up just as Teddy and Sac came in with Jed, Octavius and Dexter.

"Before you say anything, we had no idea President Gigantor was overhearing our conversation!" Jed claimed, throwing his hands in surrender, whilst Octavius shook his head.

"So... you know?" Ahk quietly asked Teddy, who nodded in return.

"My boy, we know how important Larry is to you, perhaps more to you than anyone else because he changed your life, but we can't help noticing that you are being reckless." Teddy explained

"More reckless than we have ever seen you, and we have always known you. The Guardian of Brooklyn means a lot to you." Merenkahre continued as Teddy finished.

"Fine, we found Larry- or rather where he works during the day." Ahk claimed.

"A University by the name of Princeton. It exists only in the next state over." Octavius explained further.

"You found it too?" Ahk exclaimed with disbelief, but somewhat pleased that his miniature friends understood his enthusiasm towards finding Larry.

"My boy, if you wanted to find Larry in particular, you only had to speak with us, we understand more than you know." Teddy assured. Ahk nodded.

"Tablet Guardian only though he would be held back if he shared his opinion." Jed raised his voice, surprising the group for this was the first time in three days where they really heard the real Jed.

"We understand that too." Sac said.

"Ahkmen, we have always said since you were young that you should approach your parents with your worries." Shepseheret gently told her son, who looked her in the eyes, and bit his bottom lip with an unsure look on his face. He nodded.

"If anything, I will join you in the adventure." Teddy declared with a beaming smile on his face.

"You will?" Octavius asked with shock.

"I will come too, you need your friends." Sac offered.

"Every one, I can't thank you enough." Ahk thanked, more confident in his choice of friends than ever before in the four thousand plus years of his life (though he was just 21 in theory!).

"In any case, leave when the sun next sets tonight, and I will remain here to retain peace as best a Pharoah can." Merenkahre assured.

"Knowing a Pharoahs status, you will do just great." Sac complimented.

"The sun will rise in less than half and hour, so until tonight." Teddy warned, before tipping his hat in respect to leave the tomb, with Sacajawea, Dexter, Jed and Octavius. Leaving Ahk to his father.

"Be certain to take with you the tablet, it will aid you in your quest." Merenkahre ordered of his son, before turning towards his sarcophagus.

"Um..." Ahk helplessly blurted out, causing his parents to turn back and wait for him to speak. He shook his head in reaction to suddenly bringing himself to so much attention. "Never mind."

They all returned to their separate sarcophagus' as dawn broke the darkness of New York.

I wonder what Ahkmenrah meant to say to his father... I guess we'll never know.


	6. Searching

The next night brought the plan to life as well as the exhibits, and possibly the most unexpected visitor.

This visitor, who wore the uniform of a night guard, did not react to the T-Rex moving by itself, not even when Attila the Hun and Dexter ran up to the visitor and almost pressed the air out of all their lungs. The chaos which started so soon that night brought attention to Teddy who greeted the visitor with surprise, but a nice one, and eventually word reached Ahkmenrah's ears. Running through the corridors at high speed, he found soon enough that every one was right about the person who returned. Nicky Daley. Ahk's parents were already at the scene, giving Ahk time to prepare for his journey.

"It certainly is a surprise to see you here, Nick." Ahk calmly said as he walked towards the new arrival, who stood firmly in his place. The crowd split to allow the highly respected boy prince though. Standing just a foot away from Nick, Nick spoke.

"Hey." The silence lingered for just a few seconds, until the straight face that Ahk kept brightened to the point where he couldn't resist physically lifting his honorary brother up into a hug, and spinning him.

"What are you doing here?" Ahk asked with suspicion.

"The curator actually found out how to contact me, and he explained that every one has started going crazy without dad to bring order and peace, so I decided to fill in while you head to New Jersey to find dad." Nick explained. "Yeah, Teddy filled me in, dad broke his phone and never bothered memorizing my number, so we lost contact temporarily."

"Then why couldn't you go and see Larry, son?" Teddy asked.

"It is kind of complicated to explain, let's just say that if I try to convince him to come back here, he will not think twice about it, but if you guys try to persuade him, he will see how much you guys need him back." Nick further explained.

"I understand now, we should think about leaving now." Octavius suggested.

"I wrote dads address, don't lose it, and be back-"

"For sunrise." Ahk finished, interrupting Nicks sentence. He dud not mind though.

"Stay safe man, all of you!" Nick said as he shook Ahk's, Teddy's and Dexter's hands, hugged Sac, and 'fistpumped' Jed and Octavius. They left the museum with the tablet in Ahkmenrah's possession (naturally) and the address in Teddy's jacket pocket where the miniature duo would take cover and make sure they did not lose it. To blend in, Ahk wore a night guards uniform, which everyone though made him look smart (he was forced to leave his crown behind), Teddy also wore a spare one, and Sacajawea wore the same as always- there really was nothing else to resort to, she assigned herself to take care of Dexter, who obeyed her orders to stay close to her at all times on the journey. Attila offered to come, but due to being a hun and speaking no English, Ahkmenrah explained that he stay behind to look after the museum.

The sun had just set when the group left the museum, and it was not long until they caught a train headed to New Jersey.

"Now what? We do not know our way around New Jersey." Ahk asked, unintentionally panicking the group a bit.

"Well, I guess we just have to ask directions when we arrive in the city." Teddy suggested. Everyone nodded, except Jed and Octavius who would not be noticed until they spoke, especially until Jed speaks.

The journey on the train did not take too long, though the line was delayed by a few minutes. Everyone got to New Jersey before midnight, and began their trek on foot to gather their surroundings. Teddy constantly checked that he had not lost the miniatures.

"Perhaps we should ask where Princeton is from residents in the area." Teddy suggested, before stopping a man walking by them to ask. "Excuse me sir, would you be able to direct us to Princeton University?"

"If go go in that direction, you should see a building different to the rest, that is it." The stranger said as he pointed in a direction.

"Thank you, my friend." Teddy said as he smiled and nodded.

"You look similar to Theodore Roosevelt." The man complimented.

"Many people have told me this." He said, still smiling, before the group turned away and began their journey.

"You do look like him, I must confess." Ahk teased without thinking. Teddy just laughed and clapped him on the back in friendly manner. Once they reached a building which they assumed was the place they were looking for, the lights were all off to indicate the University was closed.

"Of course, it is night, Larry would not be here at this late hour." Teddy exclaimed.

"Then we need to find where he lives." Sac decided.

Teddy took out the piece of paper containing the address written by Nick. For half an hour, they constantly asked people for directions to the street, until they came across the sign which indicated they were near Larry's residence.

"We are looking for number 26 in this street, look out for it, my friends." Ahk said, examining the numbers written on the doors, luckily he knew how to read numbers which were not hieroglyphics during his time at the Natural History Museum. Which reminded him that they needed to be quicker.

"I have found it." Sac quietly gestured, careful not to disturb sleeping souls in the neighbourhood.

There was reluctance, before Dexter knocked, alarming everyone to the sudden outburst from the member of the group who had kept silent the entire trip. Their attention fell on to the lights which turned on as someone approached the door mumbling what Teddy though he could hear as 'who could that be at this hour?'. The person living there opened the door and the group saw a face they had not seen for three years, the same for Larry.

"Guys? What are you doing out of the museum?!" Larry blurted out, before collecting himself and starting again. "Come in, guys."

"It has been years, Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahk said as he and Larry both reached in to hug each other tight, before Larry turned to Sac and hugged her next.

"Good to see you're looking good my boy!" Teddy said as he smiled and shook Larry's hand firmly. Dexter jumped up to hug Larry as he had done when he revived the tablet the last time they met for an adventure.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Larry asked again once everyone but him had taken a seat in him living room. He remained standing.

"Lawrence, to put it quite simply, we need you back in the museum as night guard." Teddy explained.

"Guys, you know I've been fired permanently, I can't-" Larry began.

"You can. The chairwoman of the museum knows our secret and also what happened to the tablet, the effect it had on us back then." Teddy further explained. "She said if you are willing to, you can get your job back."

Jed and Octavius emerged from the pocket they were kept in.

"You two came as well?" Larry sighed.

"We need you back Laredo!" Jed exclaimed.

"I am sure you are doing just fine without my assistance-"

"Larry, there is not stopping the fighting when you are not there." Sac said, the sincere look in her eyes.

"What kind of fighting?" Larry asked, now displaying a bit more concern.

"The faceless soldiers, even Jededaiah's and my own people are threatening war on each other." Octavius hastily commented.

"What can I do about it, I have made too many mistakes within my time as night guard, even with years of experience." Larry argued back.

"Everyone makes mistakes, even with years of experience, it gives room for correction and learning from those mistakes." Teddy replied, still as calm as usual.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm sure there are better people suited for this job." Larry said. "You need to get back to the museum now."

"We are not leaving without you." Ahkmenrah stated firmly as he immediately stood up to face Larry, who seemed shocked that the quiet and independent Pharoah would suddenly burst out like this. Everyone was shocked.

"Ahk?" Larry asked, with question in his expression.

"My debt towards you has not yet been paid." Ahk explained.

"What debt?" Larry asked, misunderstanding Ahk.

"When you first released me from fifty odd years of eternal darkness." Ahk casually explained. "One of the very first things I said to you and Nick happened to be 'I am forever in your debt'."

Larry fell silent after hearing this. He remembered now of the time he released Ahkmenrah from his tomb.


	7. Ahkmenrah's Flashback

_"Will I forever remain trapped in my sarcophagus?" Ahkmenrah asked, wary of Larry's response. He was standing over his sarcophagus, and spoke when Larry came to see him after the party ended._

 _"Of course not. I mean at first everyone thought you were... you know, evil." Larry confessed._

 _"That would explain why I have not been let out before tonight." Ahk replied, looking away from Larry._

 _"Again, we are all sorry, we could not be sure-"_

 _"You are forgiven, Guardian of Brooklyn. Remember I am forever in your debt." Ahkmenrah explained, smiling a little as Larry gave him half a smile and a clap on the back before walking out the tomb, it was almost sunrise._


	8. Persuading

"We are all a family, not connected by blood or material." Teddy said before chuckling at the joke he intentionally made.

"How did you get this address?" Larry asked at last, wondering why he had not asked this first.

"Nick, he feels the same way." Octavius explained. "He came by earlier, and is looking after the museum until you come back."

"Not permanently." Ahk added.

"I have sacrificed a lot for you guys." Larry mumbled, but Teddy heard it.

"What's a little more? You are still young Larry, what damage in an old new adventure going to do?"

"You belong to the museum." Sac said.

"That's... really just your opinion." Larry said. He put his hands in his pockets.

"No, son, if I did not know any better, I would say that was a fact: the meaning of family is to make one another a better person."

"You have done that, to all of us, here and in the museum." Jededaiah said, looking up with his hands on his hips.

"Alright, guys, there is only a few hours left until the sun rises, I'm taking you back in my car, it's quicker." Larry declared, as he slipped his work shoes on and picked up a set of keys (presumably his car and house keys) and a jacket. The rest of the group did not say anything and followed Larry out of the house as he picked up Jed and Octavius, despite Jeds protests to being 'man-handled'.

Most of the ride was silent. Teddy sat in the front seat next to Larry in the driver's, Ahk sat behind Teddy and Sac sat behind Larry with Dexter on her lap.

"We hope you will consider it Lawrence." Teddy said at last.

Larry did not respond, not because he was mad- he was actually kind of honoured in a strange way that they preferred him as a night guard to anyone else that has worked the same job. He was simply just thinking about his position in life.


	9. TeddyDexter's Flashback

_"You've been doing a fine job these last few weeks! Pharoah is fitting in just fine." Teddy announced as he, on Texas, approached Larry who was overwatching a football game, between the Huns, Ahkmenrah, and Columbus, against the Faceless Soldiers (numbers are somewhat equal on both sides)._

 _"I'm still kind of worried, I mean, maybe he is not fitting in as well as we think he is." Larry said as he watched him catch the ball and attempt a goal, failing the shot. Ahkmenrah had only been released three days ago, and less than a week since Larry started working._

 _"Do what you think is best Lawrence, you've been right so far, and Rexy has tamed more now." Teddy commented._

 _"Rexy's just a fossilized puppy." Larry smiled. Teddy just laughed his head off, causing Sac to snap her head up from the book she was reading to find out what was going on. Teddy blushed and tipped his hat a certain angle so she did not see the redness of his face. She pulled the book up to cover her face but Teddy was sure he saw her trying to hold in laughter._

 _"The first time you saw Rexy alive, you ran for your life." He reminded the night guard._

 _"Oh don't go there Teddy, I'm going to... check on the Neanderthals." Larry declared, walking away quickly before Teddy could say another word._

 _"You're doing just fine" Teddy said quietly before watching Ahk and his interaction with everyone carefully. Maybe Larry was right, and he was Teddy's responsibility for fifty four years._

 _"Hey Dexter, how you doing?" Larry said as the exhibits awoke one night, this was the first time that he witnessed Dexter coming to life before him. Dexter seemed just as surprised to find the guard standing behind the already locked gates to his exhibit. He simply loved to tease Larry but noticed that Larry got better each day at his job._

 _"Want to cone join the others?" Larry asked, he obviously understood now that Dexter was not one to be spoken to like a baby, and Dexter was glad about that, respecting Larry more now than within the first few days at the job. A month and a half had passed by this time._

 _"Just don't pull any extreme pranks, not everyone will appreciate it." Larry warned. Dexter just stuck his tongue out teasingly and ran off before Larry could comment on the last gesture._

 _An adventure fit for a Capuchin in an unusual museum. He headed straight to the Huns first, and immediately stole a garment from Attila, small enough for him to run away quick enough with. He did not understand the comments being thrown at him from behind, but he knew the hun was speaking bad language. He laughed to himself how a capuchin laughs._

 _He never gave the garment back as he moved on to the Neanderthals, causing them to cause chaos within their area of the museum. They clashed with the Huns, a fight fired up while Dexter got away. Larry, who intercepted, had no idea the monkey was behind this._

 _Dexter gave the hat to Ahkmenrah was was passing on his way to find Rexy who had been stampeding about the first floor looking for someone to throw his bone, with no luck until his offer._

 _"Isn't this Attila's hat? You should think about returning it before chaos breaks out." Ahk warned as he attempted to give it back to the capuchin. Dexter just ran away, leaving Ahk's arm extended with the hat. He sighed._

 _Next stop: Teddy and Sacajawea. The two of them were riding Texas when Dexter leapt up onto Sac's arm, shich she extended for him when she saw him approach._

 _"You've not been causing trouble, have you Dexter?" Sac asked as she stroked his soft fur._

 _"There is only one way to find out." Teddy said as he spotted Larry approaching with Attila, hat in Larry's hand._

 _"Hey Dexter, is there something you should confess to? Ahkmenrah came to me about a certain capuchin holding captive Attila's hat. The only suspect here is you." Larry said._

 _Attila said something in his own language which Larry though was Attila telling off Dexter as calmly as a Hun can manage._

 _"Dexter is Dexter, there is no changing that, Lawrence." Teddy explained. Larry noticed that Teddy had always defended Dexter, but clearly Teddy noticed his expression. "However, there is a limit to pranking and taking jokes far, my friend." He directed at the capuchin, who had a guilty expression written all over his face. He ran off. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders as Larry followed in hot pursuit to stop Dexter continuing his streak of mischeviousness._


	10. Breaking News

"Ahkmenrah's parents are displayed in the museum, Laredo." Jed said.

"Really? That's great Ahk, how did that happen?" Larry questioned.

"While we were on display in the British Museum, the night guard- Tilly- came to me for a discussion. Since the travelling expedition three years ago, the curator of the Natural History museum wanted me and my tablet back, the British Museum also happened to wanted a few of our exhibits, and so the numbers were evened out with the addition of my parents." Ahk explained.

"In the end, the one's who left us were the Neanderthal who took your features, two of our faceless soldier friends, and the mammoth which occupied the African exhibit." Teddy further added.

"It's a shame, we will miss them." Sac said, with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah." Larry replied as he turned a corner.


	11. Sacajawea's Flashback

_Being no longer trapped behind a panel of glass, Sac was able to freely move around the museum, sharing a close friendship with Dexter and much closer friendship with Teddy, who would give her rides on Texas every night- or near enough every night. She could not stop feeling irritated every so often at Lewis and Clark, who ignored her and stuck so closely to their roles as their human counterparts that they had isolated themselves from the rest of the museum. To think she had been trapped behind the glass with just those two for company before Larry smashed the glass into a million pieces, luckily she was not penetrated by the shrapnel but she did not mind any more. Because she was free. Not only that but the replacement glass was one that could be easily removed in the inside as well as the outside, so not only did redecorators have easy access in, she had easy access out._

 _"My dear, how are you tonight?" Teddy asked as he passed by her exhibit at the break of sunset._

 _"I am fine, thank you. How are you?" She replied, smiling at her visitor._

 _"Couldn't be better! Well, would you like a ride?" Teddy offered, extending his arm from on top of Texas. She accepted it, nodding with a smile. Clark and Lewis never even noticed her leaving._

 _"Hey guys, how you doing?" Larry asked, approaching the both of them as they rode through the reception._

 _"Just splendid my boy. Tonight seems to be one of the most peaceful since your first day here Lawrence." Teddy commented, looking to Sac and back at Larry._

 _"It has been a week." Sac added._

 _"I guess we are just lucky. See you guys later, I'm going to check on the Neanderthal exhibit." Larry declared._

 _Sac noticed Larry always heading to the Neanderthal exhibits more often than any other room. Maybe it was because they could cause trouble at any time within the space of two seconds, or he knew that Teddy and her enjoy spending time together alone a lot of the time. Which ever it was, she could not be any happier than she was when the glass shattered. Larry made this happen after all._

 _After splitting up with Teddy for a while, she came across Dexter, Jed and Octavius. Jed and Octavius were riding on Dexter's shoulders._

 _"Sun rise is nigh, pay attention to time." She warned kindly, she took care of all the exhibits like they were her children, even if some were not human like she was (or rather to have the appearance and personality of a human)._

 _"You got it! Let's go Dex!" Jed yelled, ripping his hat of his head and looking up at Sac, before Dexter ran towards the diorama room to drop off the miniatures (hopefully not literally 'drop')._

 _She waved at Attila from the other end of the corridor, they were good friends even with the language barrier between them, from the first time the tablet brought the statues to life, Sac was probably the only one whom Attila did not have an urge to rip._

 _"Sacajawea, can I ask a favour?" Ahk said as he jogged up to her from behind, crown on his head and every accessory being worn since he first emerged from his sarcophagus- did he not mind the embellishments?_

 _"Of course." She replied smiling._

 _"I am unfamiliar with the museum and I admit to getting lost more often than I would like-" Ahk rambled a bit._

 _"I would be happy to give you a tour of the museum tonight." Sacajawea interrupted._

 _"Really? I can not thank you enough!" He exclaimed with a wave of excitement._

 _They said their goodbyes, as Ahk headed back to his tomb before sunrise. Sac watched him make his way back and realized that for a Pharoah, he was gentle and kind, and for someone who was crowned a Pharoah whilst a teenager, he tries his best to hide his occasional childishness with the discipline training he had since birth, but in the end, had no time for childhood. He could live that childhood in the museum, because Larry set him free. Sac thought every now and again of how grateful she is of the freedom Larry gave her._

 _She took her place on her exhibit, and froze. When Larry did his usual rounds of the museum before opening, he swore she was smiling a little more than usual._


	12. Destruction

We're here, let's go." Larry announced, as he exited the car first. Everyone followed behind.

"I hope Lawrence walks in on an argument to show the issue we have been dealing with for countless nights." Teddy whispered to Sac and Ahk. Both nodded their heads in agreement, even if arguments are hard to deal with.

"Dad! I'm surprised to see you here!" Nick said as Larry walked up to the group with a quickened pace.

"Nick, what's going on?" Larry demanded.

"Nothing good, the faceless soldiers wont stop their fighting! Not only that but the Huns and the Neanderthals are sizing each other up big time." Nick warned as he lead them all to the scenes. Huns and Neanderthals first.

They were all arguing in their own languages near the Huns exhibit. Hun territory was indeed the worst.

"Guys? Hey, will you stop fighting!" Larry yelled, gathering the attention of both sides of the fight. Without time to prepare, they charged at Larry, and Attila enveloped Larry into a crushing embrace, the Neanderthals simply danced in a circle centering Larry.

"Look guys, I need to find the others!" Larry groaned, Attila released him and nodded, speaking a short sentence in his language. "Nick?"

"Yeah, this way." Nick gestured and the group, with the addition of the Huns and Neanderthals, followed quickly.

The scene of the fight was simply disastrous, and Teddy thought that the Huns were bad.

"They have destroyed my exhibit." Sac commented sadly, witnessing the destruction of the artificial greenery that she had come to adore about being polyurethane in the daytime, where people could enjoy looking at her and her natural home.

"I have had no such luck in ceasing the fight." Merenkahre confessed as he approached the group with his wife, Shepseheret.

"Mother, father." Ahk quietly said as he was embraced in a loving hug from Shepseheret.

"You need to step in Lawrence, we know you can do something about this." Teddy explained with sympathetic eyes, directed at Sac and the bystanding Clark and Lewis who had run for their lives once the chaos began.

"Guys! Can I get your attention!" Larry called in a failed attempt. He tried again. "Hey!"

Hearing Larry raise his voice as effectively as this, with so much annoyance to this issue in his voice, Nick felt shocked, his father has never gotten so angry. The soldiers attention snapped into Larry.

"Guys, do you not realize how badly you are effecting the museum right now?! Look around you!" He demanded. They soldiers did just that.

"It is not only your territory that you destroyed, it was also the home to three of the museums kindest and least troublesome people. What is the issue?" Larry asked, unable to hide the frustration in his voice.

"If I may, Larry?" Ahk spoke, Larry nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground as he stepped back to allow the young Pharaoh to speak.

"It is none of your faults that we have had to say goodbye to two of your dear friends, but this is an unacceptable way of responding to the void that replaced them. It is a part of life to no longer have contact with another person as a friend or family. We all must learn to live without them, and treasure the friends and family you still have with you. Fighting makes everything worse." Ahkmenrah explained, the pain in his voice visable for all to see, they saw a new part of the great Pharoah Ahkmemrah.

"That was so deep I could see the gold at the bottom of that mine." Jed helplessly commented, Octavius slowly turned his head in disgust.

"Attention soldiers!" Teddy demamded. "We have one hour until sunrise, when visitors tour the museum, I expect them to see nothing broken out misplaced."

The soldiers understood and began to shake hands. Make up. They got to fixing everything as if there had not been a war on in the first place. Larry immediately led Ahkmenrah out the room, with his parents naturally by his side.

"Ahk, what happened?" Larry asked.

"I do not know what came over me, forgive me Guardian of Brooklyn." He apologized before turning and heading in the direction of his tomb, tablet in hand. Shepseheret gestured that no one follow after him, and so they all obeyed and watched him silently walk into the distance.

Teddy tried leading Sac away from the scene which she could not take her disbelieving eyes off. He had to resort to forcefully pulling her out of the room. No one saw Larry leaving the group except Merenkahre, and so persued him almost out of the museum.

"You are leaving?" Merenkahre asked, staff in hand as per usual.

"Yeah, I should really be heading back home, there is no time to argue about goodbyes, so I thought-"

"You would just quietly slip away?" Merenkahre interrupted. He approached Larry until they were a foot away from each other. "Ahkmen does not open up to people as easily as he has opened up to you, you are ordered by a Pharoah to remember that."

Larry thought the Pharoah was using his authority of Ancient Egypt to his advantage, but what he said to Larry was reasonable, he knew he should never forget his non-biological family, even if he only saw them at night- when he worked there.

"I will not forget." Larry replied and he nodded and left the museum, back home.

It was not until seconds before sunrise that everyone else realized Larry had left them unannounced. By then it was too late.

Teddy had spent half the rest of the night reassuring Sac, with the on looking Clark and Lewis at a distance, that the display can and will be fixed and good as new again. At first Sacajawea was sceptical at the damage, but soon began to hold faith that Teddy was right after all.

As Larry stepped inside his home, he kicked his shoes off, and placed his phone and keys on a table and just collapsed on the sofa. The museum team had given him a tiring workout. He decided to call in for a substitute, enabling him to rest from the chaos he had unexpectedly endured. This time would give him a choice to make, based on what happened in the space of a few hours.


	13. Scolded

"A week passed since your reckless adventure, you endangered yourselves for absolutely no reason, promise me you will not do something like that again." McPhee lectured. The audience was Teddy, Sacajawea, Jed, Octavius, Ahkmenrah and Dexter. They had all been called into a room for privacy by the curator who only just learned of the incident from Teddy who felt that he should be acknowledged of their activity.

"It shall not happen again, forgive me for allowing this." Teddy said, obviously accepting full responsibility for the geoup activity.

"It wasn't his fault, it was mine." Ahk blurted out. "I decided originally that I would find Larry, everyone else just made their own decision whether to come for my safety. I have been reckless, and it will not happen again."

"Well thanks for your honesty, as long as the thought doesn't cross your mind again." McPhee replied. He had left the room to let them talk amongst themselves, before going back into the rest of the museum.

"Why'd you cover up for us?" Jed asked, looking up at Ahk.

"It is the duty of a ruler to take responsibility for another beings actions." He replied.

"No, that's not the only reason." Octavius added, attempting to push Ahk for a second answer.

"If anything happened, it would have been on my account. I have been selfish and quite literally dragged you all into my dangerous affairs." Ahk adjusted his answer.

"You are forgiven, we understand why you made this decision." Sac commented. The group left the private room and parted ways. Two certain miniatures were in their dioramas once again, discussing a sensitive topic.

"If it were not for Gigantor, I would still hate your guts to this day." Jed blurted out.

"I would feel the same way." Octavius agreed. "Who knows which empire would have destroyed the other."

"Mine is greater than your grey structure any day Octo!" Jed retaliated.

"It is a Roman city, we advanced more than you ever have done!" Octavius argued back.

"You keep telling yourself that." Jed smirked.


	14. Jed and Octavius' Flashback

_The first time the museum came as live was simply outragous. Especially in the diorama room, where three completely unrelated civilizations clashed. The two that really butted heads obviously were the Cowboys and Romans. It began with just learning each others histories._

 _"Romans? What kind of clowns are they any way? Wearing metal like it's the new fashion." A leading cowboy by the name of Jededaiah Smith retorted. "Alright boys, we got a railroad the complete!"_

 _They got to it at once. There were no building materials in the display, and the railroad stretched from one side to the other, ending as the Roman Empire began._

 _"We got to get rid of that disgraceful place " Jed exclaimed as he stood to examine it from the bench outside the dioramas._

 _"Then war will be declared, American." Spoke a voice from the other side of the bench. A Roman was approaching Jed, sword in hand._

 _"You threatening me, you wear a skirt!" Jed teased._

 _"It is not a skirt, it's a natural Roman garment, what is the meaning of that attire you wear?" He demanded._

 _"Leather just happens to be style nowadays, grandpa!" Jed argued. The two ranted and vented their arguments on each other, which eventually got the other miniatures from both dioramas involved. The third diorama simply watched with fascination._

 _A man came in, wearing light brown, with leather gloves, a gun and a sword. He seemed to have quickly learned how to walk and talk, to perate each of his now alive body parts. He left Texas behind as the horse remained confused about the new surroundings._

 _"My word, I can hear you from the other end of the corridor, what seems to be the issue?" He asked. "Allow me to introduce myself- I am Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of the United States."_

 _"Yeah, yeah! In case you were wondering what the issue was- these metal clowns are in our territory!" Jed yelled._

 _"If I may, these 'leather' savages are threatening to build their cheap landscapes on to our great Roman Empire!" Octavius claimed, putting his sword halfway back into the sheath._

 _"You call that hunk of grey an Empire?" Jed jeered._

 _"You share a room and both have built great Empires, despite their differences. Cease your arguments." Teddy said before heading out of the room. Octavius thought he only left because he entrusted the end of the feuding to the miniature groups._

 _"You still in our territory metal man." Jed threatened. Octavius thought about arguing back about the armour he wears, but decided just for him people to retreat back to their own diorama for the rest of the night. It would have been a gesture of cowardice to Jed, but to Octavius it was the chance to prepare for a bigger fight ahead of them._


	15. Debate

McPhee managed to get a moment alone with Nick before the museum opened and and after all the exhibits froze in their places.

"Do you think your father will come back after what you told me?" McPhee asked with doubt in his voice, as he set up his office for another day.

"I don't know, I mean- he saw the issue with everyone at night, maybe he will at least think about it." Nick explained, uncertainty in his voice.

"Well all we can do is wait." McPhee declared.

"Hold on- you're not looking for a replacement?" Nick gibbered, unsure what had come over the curator.

"Why? You're here, and Larry will come back. You'll see." McPhee casually announced.

"How can you be so sure?"

How can you not?"

"Because he never actually said-"

"You're his son! You should know."

"I know how hard my dad has been trying to get a job! Why would he throw that away?"

"Why are you here anyway? You volunteered, why?" McPhee asked stepping closer to Nick.

"Well someone had to do it-"

"And?"

"And they are my frirnds- my family in fact."

"Uh huh." McPhee nodded as he walked out of the room.

"Oh..." Nick exclaimed, finally understanding why McPhee took the situation so easily.

Larry was at home still mulling over his choices, he could stay a teach History to college students who sometimes made his job impossible, where they would answer a question incorrectly straight after Larry taught them about it- one student had answered that Theodore Roosevelt was the 24th president of the United States. Not that he hated his job, he loved the interaction with his students, the fun the majority had learning facts they would not find in textbooks or online (thanks to the many historical conversations he engaged with, with his historical friends such as Teddy, Sac, Attila and Ahkmenrah, not to forget Jed and Octavius as he unintentionally caused them to argue about whose empires advanced more in history more than the other). He could give that up to be back with his adventurous friends, who would get him into deep trouble as the one who is responsible for anything broken overnight, or if any of the exhibits appear moved, although if McPhee knew now about the tablets magic effect on the Museum artefacts, Larry would not be blamed by McPhee who could instead suspect Dexter or the Huns or the Neanderthals. Nonetheless, at the end of the day- or rather night- they were his family by heart, rather than blood or wax or stuffing of polyurethane, etc. He did miss that interaction, especially Attila and his friends' violent activities. Larry smiled at the thought, which he should not do, considering their history. Who knows how many innocent mortals Attila took the liberty of ripping to death.

He decided to make a decision by the end of the week.


	16. Appearence

Days went past, McPhee waited. Nights went by, the exhibits waited. So far, no sign of changes.

"I don't think it worked." Teddy declared as he approached Ahk staring out of the window in the museum.

"That is not something I would like to consider." He replied. "Let's wait a few more days."

"My boy, as much as I would not like to thibk about it, maybe it is time we move on." Teddy suggested.

"But-" Ahk protested before the sight and sound of Attila approaching interrupted the conversation.

He said something in 'Hun'.

"The translation?" Teddy asked as he watched Attila making a big deal out of something.

"Guardian of Brooklyn?" Ahk asked. Attila nodded and so Teddy and Ahk followed after Attila in a hurried fashion. They were almost running to find out what the chaos was.

Believe it or not, Larry was stood in the reception, engaged in conversation with Jed and Sacajawea. When he saw the two behind Attila (whom Larry revealed to have sent to find absent members from around the museum), he just nodded and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. McPhee, for some strange reason, was present and standing next to Larry, facing the crowd. Nick was within the crowd, still wearing the guard uniform.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here. Yes, I'm just visiting," he said, getting a couple of negative reactions in the crowd at random. "I have also made a decision. As you probably know by now, some of you made the risky journey to bring my attention to the conflicts that have overrun the museum in my three years absence."

Certain heads nodded slowly, the individuals who he was talking about seconds ago.

"I have made my choice." Larry declared with suspense. Everyone waited impatiently for his answer while at the same time, felt like they were going to regret hearing it.

Larry went over to the desk to pick up the flashlight he used once upon a time. Everyone understood what each movement meant: if Larry gives the torch to the curator, he will not return. If he attaches it to his belt, it would mean he chooses to resume his role as a night guard for a few more years.


	17. Final Decision

Larry went over to the desk to pick up the flashlight he used once upon a time. Everyone understood what each movement meant: if Larry gives the torch to the curator, he will not return. If he attaches it to his belt, it would mean he chooses to resume his role as a night guard for a few more years.

"What is your decision?" Teddy asked, breaking the silence. He was not entirely convinced he knew the answer already, due to Larry's expressionless face giving absolutely nothing away.

Larry looked at no one in particular, nodded to himself, and made the next move. The torch had been placed in his belt. Sparing a few moments of disbelief, everyone eventually threw themselves onto Larry who barely stood upright during his suffocation. Of course Teddy, Sac, and Ahk waited until everyone was done. Ahk knew his parents would not intend to do anything but watch from a distance. Looking over his shoulder, Ahk saw his father turn his attention to his son, nodding. Did he know already? Ahk thought. He just nodded back with a semi smile. Soon everyone stood aside. Teddy shook his hand firmly with a grin on his face, Sacajawea gave him a hug which lasted quite some time longer than a usual hug would, Ahk came forwards and launched himself at Larry, who stepped back a bit from losing his balance whilst still in the embrace. He thought to himself that this was the brightest he saw the Egyptian smile in all the years he had known him.

"Welcome back Larry Daley." McPhee commented before, everyone assumed, walking back to his office

Ahkmenrah took a step back as others began to talk to Larry, and decides to head over to his father and mother.

"Father, last night, I stopped myself asking you a question, I decided to wait until our mission had been completed." Ahk explained.

"Your quest is complete." Merenkahre replied.

"Indeed. I was just wondering... I know you both have always been protective of me, even when we were reunited three years ago in England. What changed for you to allow me to risk my life, to bring Larry back?" Ahk asked.

"The moment you took charge of the museum before my eyes, I realized you were not my vulnerable child anymore, you had cast away over fifty years ago, and grew to become one of the kindest Pharoah's history has known." Merenkahre explained.

"I see now." Ahkmenrah quietly stated, he held a fist to his chest, bowed, then walked away, smiling.

"Welcome home dad!" Nick said, hugging his dad with one arm as they began a conversation about what the University was like and why he decided to come back, with Teddy, Sac, Shepseheret, Merenkahre, Jed and Octavius (who could not engage in hugging or Larry might have crushed them). Dexter jumped onto his shoulder to join in, despite not speaking English- or any human language in fact.

"Hey, where'd Ahk go?" Nick asked. Larry scanned the room with his eyes, not being able to spot the young Pharoah. Many of the exhibits already headed back to their environments, and Ahk could have done the same. Though everyone thought it was unusual. Larry excused himself from the group to search.

Hey Larry, is back! Did you think he would?


	18. Private

Ahkmenrah was in his tomb alone, gathering his thoughts as to Larry's decision. He smiled to himself, facing away from the entrance so he did not see or hear anyone entering until he saw the flash of light reflecting of the tablet in front of him. He turned around to see his new old night guardian standing at the entrance.

"Haven't flicked this switch in years. I kind of missed it." Larry confessed as he walked up to Ahkmenrah who remained in the same spot next to his sarcophagus, waiting for Larry to go to him.

"Everyone is glad to see you back, Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah pointed out. "Any longer to wait and I'm sure many of us would have entered the void of insanity, killing every one in our paths."

Larry glared at him at his inappropriate words.

"Too dark?" Ahk asked

"... So anyway! What are you doing here all alone?" Larry quickly gibbered, trying to forget the remark the Pharaoh just made.

"I knew you would come. I wanted a private moment with you." Ahk declared, darting his eyes anywhere but on Larry.

"About what?" Larry questioned suspiciously.

"In fifty four years, you were the first person I saw when I opened my sarcophagus, thanks to the removal of both this stone slab and a couple of pins." Ahk explained. He looked down. "You instantly became... say, a second father to me, Nick came my honorary brother."

"I'm honoured that you feel that way." Larry smiled, clapping Ahk on the back. "The others are starting up a party. A 'welcome home' kind of thing. We need an exceptional DJ!"

"Leave it to me!" Ahk confidently nodded and smiled.

"Let's go!" Larry exclaimed.

"I'll be right behind you." Ahk said. Larry gave him one more clap on the back, before heading out of the tomb.

Ahk looked up at his tablet, the tablet which enabled all of this to happen, to meet everyone in the museum, to be reunited with his father and mother after four thousand plus years of separation.


	19. Ahkmenrah's Confinement Flashback

_It was another night of complete darkness. Nothing to see but everything to hear on the outside world. The curse of being destined to remain trapped in a sarcophagus for all of eternity. Or so the Pharoah Ahkmenrah assumed. He heard voices one day, Teddy and a new voice- Ahkmenrah assumed it belonged to a new night guard, Teddy was probably explaining his tablet (though he knew the tablet better than any of the exhibits, excluding his father of course, who was not present in this place- or as far as Ahkmemrah thought. He had no idea who he listened to half the time). He could not properly hear words from inside the coffin, but made every attempt to make himself heard; all he wanted was to be set free from his claustrophobic nightmare. Of course he spoke in Egyptian because at the time he thought he was transferred to Egypt once more after the Cambridge trip. Maybe the 'making himself heard' part was why he may have come across as violent and dangerous. Ahkmenrah, unfortunately, did not have this though come across his mind at the time._

 _One night, there was chaos, more than usual outside of the sarcophagus. By the sounds of it there were people in his tomb, being threatened somehow by something. It triggered a shock in the Pharoah when he realized those being threatened were being threatened by his own two stone guards. He immediately caused a racket to get the guards attention, yelling orders to stand down in Egyptian, with no luck. He shook the sarcophagus like crazy trying to escape and save the lives being threatened. He heard someone removing something over the top of him, which sounded like it was made of stone. Then the sides began to open; pins securing the lid were being ripped off. Suddenly without much thought, thanks to claustrophobia, he threw the lid across the room, hearing the lid collide with a far wall of his tomb: he immediately sat up and shouted in Egyptian in the direction of the booming footprints, after hearing from one of the threatened people that his guards were causing trouble. The footsteps stopped at one louder thump- Ahkmenrah assumed this was the guards dropping to their knees to bow to their king. He calmed down in order to not appear threatening to his visitors._

 _Carefully unwrapping his bandages, he had revealed himself as a young Pharoah who was as sane as they were. He could not resist coughing and released the dust he was practically choking on every night. It blew into the mans face, though he did not seem to be that bothered._

 _"You wouldn't believe how stuffy it is in there." He said, once he could breath again._

 _"You speak English?" Asked the boy who walked up to the adult and stood next to him, still wary._

 _"Of course, I went to Cambridge University." Ahkmenrah explained as he examined the walls of his tomb and the design engraved on the walls._

 _"You went to Cambridge?" The man asked, with the element of surprise in his voice._

 _"Yes. I was on display in the Egyptology department there." He explained. He turned around to face them and continue speaking. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the four kings, ruler of the land of my fathers."_

 _The man introduced himself as Larry, Guardian of Brooklyn, and his son as Nick, also a Guardian of Brooklyn. It clicked then to Ahkmenrah that he would forever be in their debt, and so he announced just that._

 _"Larry, Nick, Guardians of Brooklyn, I am forever in your debt." He smiled slightly. Learning straight after that the tablet was stolen, he ordered in Egyptian to his Jackel guards to destroy the locked gate that first trapped Larry and Nick._

 _Since that night, their friendship suddenly became strong, and Ahkmenrah knew he would do anything to repay as much debt he owes Larry, including using the tablet to round up all the exhibits loose outside the museum, and helping to keep other, somewhat more rebellious, individuals under control. Both Ahkmenrah and Nick got really close over the course of just a few days. To Larry, Ahkmenrah became a second son, kind of._

 _For the first time, Ahkmenrah could relax inside his sarcophagus, knowing that the next night will bring better than he has had for fifty odd years. He would no longer be trapped. He smiled as sun rise expelled the tablets power from the museum._


End file.
